Astrologie
Astrologia este disciplina care ne ajută să ne cunoaștem mai bine. Astrologia servește căutătorului care dorește să se înțeleagă mai bine, să-și cunoască tendințele psihologice, comportamentale și motivaționale, pentru a putea să își depășească propriile limitări. Astfel, astrologia este un instrument util pentru cei care doresc să se perfecționeze și să își ridice nivelul de vibrație. În orice caz, astrologia nu ar trebui să fie folosită pentru interpretarea evenimentelor trecute și prezente sau pentru prezicerea viitorului. Aceasta este o abordare superficială și exterioară a unei discipline care ar trebui folosită doar pentru a ne descoperi lumea interioară, pentru a învăța cum să trăim la un mod înțelept, echilibrat și în armonie cu cei din jurul nostru. Încă de la bun început de când a apărut ca disciplină, astrologia a fost folosită greșit pentru că regii au dorit a prevedea viitorul în încercarea de a cunoaște când vor avea loc războaie, secete, dezastre naturale, etc. Din această cauză au apărut și astrologi „profesioniști” care s-au „specializat” în această folosire greșită a astrologiei. În loc să rămână o disciplină folosită doar pentru auto-cunoaștere și pentru cunoașterea personalității umane, astrologia a fost comercializată, iar astrologii profesioniști au încercat să satisfacă cererea și dorința de senzațional și de a prezice diverse evenimente. Din acest motiv, astronomi faimoși au devenit în același timp și astrologi la curțile regilor, printre aceștia numărându-se chiar și Johannes Kepler, Galileo Galilei și Tycho Brahe. În timp, pe măsură ce știința a avansat, astrologia a devenit marginalizată, uitată și chiar ridiculizată, alături de alchimie, iar acest lucru este perfect de înțeles. Este firesc ca utilizarea greșită a unei discipline să ducă la marginalizarea respectivei discipline. În prezent, astrologia este accesibilă pentru toți, nu doar pentru regi și nobili. Astfel că în ziua de azi astrologia este comercializată intens, în multe canale media se întâlnesc tot felul de astrologi care fac predicții zilnice, pentru fiecare zodie în parte. Aceste predicții sunt numite generic „Horoscop”. Lucrurile acestea sunt de evitat, nu merită absolut deloc atenție. Ceea ce contează în astrologie este astrograma individuală, nu horoscoapele zilnice care sunt atât de răspândite în ziare, radio și televiziune. Este important să cunoaștem noțiunile de bază din astrologie și ceea ce este esențial din această disciplină, adică ceea ce contează cu adevărat: informația care ne ajută să ne descoperim pe noi înșine. Nu trebuie să ignorăm total astrologia, trebuie doar să separăm balastul de ceea ce cu adevărat are valoare. Este util să cunoaștem bine caracteristicile fiecărei zodii și să întocmim astrograma noastră individuală (există o sumedenie de programe care întocmesc astrograme), pentru a putea studia tendințele și predispozițiile noastre, pentru a cunoaște calitățile și defectele pe care suntem predispuși să le manifestăm. Este util să cunoaștem influența planetelor în fiecare dintre cele 12 semne zodiacale și influența planetelor în casele astrogramei. De asemenea este utilă cunoașterea ascendentului, care depinde de locul și momentul nașterii. Cărți de astrologie * Dan Ciupercă – Astrologia în noua eră * Armand G. Constantinescu – Tratat de Astrologie * Adrian Cotrobescu – Astrologie practică * Gabriel Mihailovici – Astrologia, manual de initiere si nu numai * Alexandru Nicolici – Astrologie Natală * Dane Rudhyar – Casele Astrologice Astrologie relaţională * Pierre Lassalle – Astrologia şi relaţiile umane * Alexandru Nicolici – Astrologia Cuplului Astrologie medicală * Theo Montera – Tratat practic de astrologie medicală Astrologie Karmică * Paolo Crimaldi – Inițiere in iubirea karmică * Alexandru Nicolici – Astrologie Karmică * Andrei Em. Popescu – De la Karma la Astrologia Karmica * Rodica Purniche – Nodurile Lunare Astrologie Esoterică * Omraam Mikhael Aivanhov – Zodiacul, cheie a omului şi a universului Alte tematici * Irene Andrieu – Istoria astrologică a omenirii * Lyn Birkbeck – Intelepciunea Astrelor * Mihaela Dicu – Astrologie orara * Michel Gauquelin – Influenţe cosmice asupra comportamentului uman * Fritz Riemann – Astrologie şi psihoterapie * Rudolf Steiner – Astronomia și Științele Naturii Alte cărți * Cer si Destin, Armand Constantinescu * Astrologia Karmică, de Dr. Sorin Bratoveanu * Manual de Astrologie, de M Mladin * Aventura cosmică a evoluției - Astrologie și psihologie, Oana Miru * Astrosex, Rodia Tilianu, Editura Rodia, 2007 - http://www.eusunt.ro/carte-Astrosex~782/ * Puterea Lunii, de Johanna Puangger și Thomas Poppe * Astrology for Everyone, Evangeline Adams * The Compleat Astrologer, Derek Parker, Julia Parker * [https://books.google.com/books?id=PvuZUKxngjIC&dq Spiritual Astrology: Your Personal Path to Self-Fulfillment, Jan Spiller, Karen McCoy, 1988] * Your Sun Sign as a Spiritual Guide - Swami Kriyananda - Hailed by many astrologers as a classic, this book not only maps our strengths and weaknesses, but also reveals the true purpose of astrology: to guide us toward our own self-realization. Books on the sun signs rarely emphasize self-help. What most of them say is, "This is the nature you were born with. Enjoy it, or learn to live with it." By contrast, this book tells the reader, "Here are things you can do to improve the nature you were born with." * Astrology Yoga: Cosmic Cycles of Transformation - Mehtab Benton - Astrology Yoga: Cosmic Cycles of Transformation is the first comprehensive book on the practice of Yoga using the ancient science of Vedic Astrology, or Jyotish. Written for yoga practitioners with a limited knowledge of astrology, Astrology Yoga explains the dynamic relationship between these two ancient Vedic sciences. * Yoga and Vedic Astrology - Sister Sciences of Spiritual Healing - Sam Geppi (Sadasiva) - This book is for those interested in Yoga and Vedic / Indian principles and how to see those Universal truths through Vedic Astrology. Reviste de astrologie * Revista Astrele - Revista Asociației Astrologilor din România * AstroText - Revista absolvenților Școlii de astrologie Fidelia Saituri de astrologie * cafeastrology.com - Astrologers believe that the positions of the Sun, Moon, and planets at the time of a person’s birth have a direct influence on that person’s character. These positions are thought to affect a person’s destiny, although many Astrologers feel that free will plays a large role in any individual’s life. We, at Cafe Astrology, feel that Astrology can be used as a powerful and fun tool for understanding ourselves, others, and the world around us. Grupări în România * Școala de Astrologie Fidelia * Asociația Astrologilor din România * Şcoala Naţională de Astrologie Quantum Astrologicum, Vrăjitoarea Electrică, Astrologie-Reiki, Astrocafe, Revista Astrele, Astrum Simpozionul de astrologie „Ritmuri Astrale”, la Iasi. Consultatii gratuite oferite de astrologi renumiti din tara si Republica Moldova, 21 martie 2015, AgoraPress.ro, accesat la 14 aprilie 2017 * http://www.eastrolog.ro - primul site românesc de astrologie: online de la 28 noiembrie 1998 Astrologi români celebri * Radu Ștefănescu a ținut cursuri de astrologie încă din 1990, la Casa de cultură a studenţilor din București.Interviu cu Elena Manea - vicepreședintă a Asociației Astrologilor din România, 20 martie 2014, Liana Sandru, Astrele.ro, accesat la 16 aprilie 2017 Publică în ziarul Evenimentul zilei din anul 2012.Horoscopul lui Dom' Profesor. La sfat, în pădure, cu oamenii de piatră, 1 iunie 2015, Radu Ştefănescu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 16 aprilie 2017Horoscopul lui Dom'Profesor. Astăzi sunt avantajate zodiile: Berbec, Gemeni, Capricorn, Peşti, 21 martie 2013, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 16 aprilie 2017Horoscopul lui Dom' Profesor. Astăzi sunt avantajate zodiile: Berbec, Gemeni, Leu şi Săgetător, 14 iunie 2012, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 16 aprilie 2017 A publicat și în ziarul Ring.Ce boli te pândesc în funcţie de zodie, 27 februarie 2016, Jurnalul Național - Click pentru femei, accesat la 16 aprilie 2017 * Urania (Simona Vărzaru) este istoric și critic de artă.Urania - un om obișnuit: „Când aveam 9 ani mi s-a «prezis» că voi deveni astrolog”, 13 martie 2013, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 16 aprilie 2017 Timp de 12 ani a realizat emisiunea Pasul Fortunei, cea mai longevivă emisiune de la B1.Urania, cea mai veche realizatoare din B1, restructurată de la postul TV. Emisiunea, scoasă din grilă după 12 ani. 40 de site-uri folosesc ilegal numele Uraniei, 17 iunie 2014, Paginademedia.ro - B1, accesat la 16 aprilie 2017 A prezentat horoscopul în ziarul Evenimentul zilei între anii 2010 - 2013.URANIA prezintă horoscopul săptămânii 23 - 30 iulie, 24 iulie 2010, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 16 aprilie 2017HOROSCOP URANIA. Profilul astrologic al săptămânii 12-18 mai 2013, 12 mai 2013, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 16 aprilie 2017 Povestea secreta a femeii care a prezis moartea lui Iovan! Urania citeste viitorul intr-un apartament din Bucuresti!, 19 iunie 2014, CanCan, accesat la 16 aprilie 2017Urania, furata pe internet! Iata ce pateste celebrul astrolog!, 6 noiembrie 2014, Alexandru Manea, ADPM.ro, accesat la 16 aprilie 2017 - Site web * Neti Sandu, prezentatoarea rubricii horoscop de la Pro TV.INTERVIU Neti Sandu, astrolog: „Eram genul cam piţi în tinereţe, eram excentrică, purtam culori tari“, 3 octombrie 2016, Victor Arvunescu, Adevărul - B1, accesat la 16 aprilie 2017 Artă * Boris Vallejo (born 1941), pictor din Peru, are o întreagă colecție de lucrări pe tema semnelor zodiacale - Astrological Fantasy Artwork Gallery Diverse * Nicholas Culpeper (1616 – 1654) a scris Astrological Judgement of Diseases from the Decumbiture of the Sick (1655), care este unul dintre cele mai detaliate documente cunoscute în practica astrologiei medicale în Europa modernă timpurie. Note Legături externe * https://astrolaborator.wordpress.com/carti-de-astrologie/ - http://archive.is/Pg5hN * Forbidden Knowledge :: Structuri astrologice, Exmisa.org * Physical Appearance by Planets Rising According To Nicholas Culpeper, AstroLibrary.org * Physical Appearance of Rising Signs According To Nicholas Culpeper in 1647, AstroLibrary.org * The Pluto In The Signs - Pluto moving through the signs calendar ; Forum-uri * astrocristian.myforum.ro * roportal.ro - Horoscop si astrologie * softpedia.com - Astrologie si Paranormal Categorie:All Categorie:Astrologie